narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Play of the Ten Directions
The , also known as the is a canon story set 80 years after the . The heroes who sealed have long passed and those who defeated her fellow are elderly or dead. The tailed beast still exist and have suffered through sealing or hunting countless times-with a few actually living freely. Such actions resulted in their viewpoints towards humanity drastically changing. Some have darkened, while others reignite once-thought lost hatred. And there are those who simply feel an extreme indifference or wish to even help humans. Without the kind hearted saviors of the world to enforce certain beliefs, the shinobi world's brief era of peace ended with different leaders coming into power afterwards. War erupted in various locations due to selfish desires and wishes to conquer surrounding lands, which als broke long lasting treaties while establishing new alliances. The Play of the Ten Directions begins years after the said era had started with various Kage and village leaders passing on their positions. Countries that were known for their small statuses grew in power while new countries have also been created. The main five villages have experienced improvement in both technological and military advancements. However, the Play of the Ten Directions focuses on the created alliances of the northern countries at the hand of Tokihakiri Taisei, the southern countries ruled by Zenjou, and..... It revolves around the unsettling feelings spawned upon each major area slowly expanding towards one another. Also, Zenjou's goal of uniting the world under the Great Land of Wind's flag lead to the other major leaders reacting. Creating a potential war that could surpass the previous shinobi strifes. Various battles, betrayal and even a few devious plots as well as all out destruction; The Play of the Ten Directions is a romance involving various characters, both major and minor, and the dreams that humans possess. Summary Despite taking place eighty years after the Fourth Shinobi War World, history has once more found a way to repeat itself. However, the shinobi are different and the tales are becoming more catastrophic. The current era is known as the Ten Directions Era (,'') and is regarded as the time of ambition. Whereas previous shinobi eras have involved survival, the Ten Directions Era is a period revolving around ambitious individuals amassing power. Instead of uniting against a common threat, humanity finds that it is it's biggest opponent. Although, various external enemies have found that the Ten Directions Period is a perfect time to enact their own agendas. Despite being various different tales, they often overlap one another timewise as they are simply separate perceptions and involve a variety of warriors... Nankoku Alliance vs Akeyuki The Ten Directions Period is a time where an upcoming plight, involving the northern Akeyuki and southern Nankoku Alliance, begins. Although tensions have slowly boiled during previous years, the Seventh Kazekage's conquering of southern countries provoked northern leaders to unite in hopes of halting his advances and keeping countries independent..... War of the Underground Shadows There is also a newly created war between two powerful criminal organizations.... The End of Time Areas of Importance *'The Land of Earth': The play begins with the Land of Earth suffering from a horrific famine brought upon by the Tsuchikage and Daimyō's agricultural negligence. Rather than focus on nourishing their citizens and retaining a healthy trade with surrounding countries, both leaders allow their desires of defeating the uprising terrorist organization overwhelm them. They are blinded from a grave fear that stems from the thought of losing their imperial rule and such unknowingly cause more citizens to become fanatic followers of Kurozome. It eventually reached a point where a majority of the Land of Earth's normal citizens have succumbed to the makeshift cult. Eventually leading to the Tsuchikage requesting both financial and military support from various countries; Including the newly found alliances. Both warlords possess ultior motives when helping the Land of Earth, which eventually created a chaotic dispute largely due to the land being perhaps the only physical link between both kingdoms. And such, the Land of Earth has become the product of a personal war between the Nankoku Alliance, Akeyuki and Kurozume uprising. With each kingdom respectively possessing enough power to silence the uprising by themselves, the combined might of the Nankoku Alliance and Akeyuki has proven to be more than sufficient. However, each kingdom's involvement revolves around moreso acquiring another territory rather than actually vanquishing evil. Various towns and minor villages have spawned while those which existed before the segregation have been claimed by either side. During the Splitting the Land of Earth Chapter, both kingdoms willfully help out the Daimyō and Tsuchikage...Although each began plotting... *'The Land of Fire': The Land of Fire and it's shinobi village, Konohagakure, has become one of the more important areas due to it's key location in the Shinobi world and excess culture and history. First and foremost, the Land of Fire is a massive country caught between both warring territories. It's location in the center of the continent will grant whoever conquers it first a much needed advantage in terms of trade and supply routes. Also, it's connection to the infamous shinobi peninsula allows for a grander linkage to distant shinobi countries. The rampaging warlords also desire for it's position near the various seas and oceans thus potentially offering a maritime induced economic boost and an easier access to various other lands. Currently, the Land of Fire still possesses it's entire independence with a Daimyō and Hokage leading it further. Some attribute their inability to be conquered to their advanced and rapidly increasing technologically. However, due various warlords gaining larger territories and accessing greater resources, the Land of Fire is suffering from various invasion attempts and failed negotiations. The future state of the Land is unknown...Will they continue fighting? Submit to a warlord and assimilate or simply attempt to become a superpower of their own? *'The Land of Rain':Upcoming. *'The Land of Demons':Upcoming. Major Characters Nankoku Alliance Zenjou *'Country':Great Land of Wind *'Village':Sunagakure (KaiGod) *'Position':Leader of the Nankoku Alliance, Secret Leader of the Nanabake Kisui Iyoku *'Country':Nankoku Alliance *'Village': *'Position':Leader of the , First Hand of the Seventh God Kyōkō *'Country':Nankoku Alliance *'Village':Sunagakure *'Position':Second Hand of the Seventh God Hououza *'Country':Nankoku Alliance *'Village':None *'Position':Wings of the Seventh God Uta *'Country':Nankoku Alliance *'Village':None *'Position':Unranked Asset, Secret member of Nanabake, Second set of eyes of the Seven God Fumei Seizon *'Country':Land of Sound *'Village':Otogakure *'Position':Otokage of Otogakure, Sword of the Seventh God Akeyuki Tokihakiri Taisei *'Country': Land of Iron *'Position': Shogun and Leader of the Akeyuki Hiaka Asahi *'Country': Land of Iron *'Position': Hyaku and Lieutenant of Akeyuki Ikido *'Country': None *'Position': None at the moment Kisui Iyoku *'Country': Unknown *'Position': Reconnaissance Kosui Genmu *'Country': Unknown *'Position': Reconnaissance Others Haigatake Sarutobi *'Country': *'Position': of , Supreme Leader of Land of Fire Military Castitas *'Country': *'Position': Head of Konohagakure's Medical Division Geiha Arashi *'Country': *'Position': Head of Konohagakure's Intelligence Division, Historian and Translator Other The Play of the Ten Directions is considered a fanon canon based story since it takes place in a distant future after the main Naruto timeline had ended. However, it is not the ONLY and RIGHT story on the fanon. '''It is more of a personal project if anything only involving a few close friends. It's the universe where the Winged Mirage's take place and those affiliated with Zenjou' It does not interrupt other stories and could potentially become another chapter of the fanon itself. It is simply a self the continuation of a great series and such has a certain open entry. Basically, everyone is allowed to partake as long as it follows the set story mentioned above and makes sense time-wise (IE: Character could not be the son of Naruto and 23). And with that being said, people aren't needed. It isn't meant to be a free for all but a small project worked on by few. However, I'm willing to let others join simply for the fun. Have fun in an actual war, rule a country, join an alliance and stuff. Still I will keep entries limited if it becomes to large. Character wise, The Play of the Ten Directions takes place after the Journey Westward made by the Winged Mirages. Roleplays are not linear, which means that one can be apart of multiple stories which can take place in the past, present and future. Also, the stories do not require any specific person to be apart of it. Regardless if it's the general, commander, captain, leader, ruler, independant, it simply does not matter. Anyone can have an roleplay and if it simply involves those characters, they are free to have it with only them. However, other characters can join midway if the reason is proper (two characters have a sparring session in a courtyard, anyone in that particular area can join if it's reasonable for them being int he area). Trivia *Based off the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.